Chthonic
by Amandil Tel'Ilfrin
Summary: (Sequel to Post-Crisis) Jonathan has had another massive heart attack and is being rushed to the hospital. Chloe has been accused by Lex of conspiracy. Nothing can stand in the way of Clark and Lana's relationship, now. Nothing, except destiny...
1. PostCrisis Recap

**Chthonic**

Smallville, Season 4, Episode 1

Recap of 'Post-Crisis'

(_A faint breeze is heard as pinpricks of light begin to gather.  After several seconds, a blurry image of a man can be seen.  Several seconds more and the man comes into focus._)

"In a time when Clark needs those around him the most..."

Jor-El: "Kal-El.  The time has almost come."

(_Martha is sitting on the edge of Clark's bed, her hand placed gently on his knee._)

"Self doubt and confusion plague his mind..."

Martha: "Honey, no one blames you for the baby's death."

(_Lex shows Chloe out the door of his mansion._)

"And dangerous allies begin to surface."

Lex: "I'd hate to find out you're hiding something from me, Chloe."

(_Jonathan looks over at Martha running towards him..._)

"What was once strong is now on the brink of failing."

(_...and takes a step towards her, then falls to his knees and gasps for air.  Clutching his chest, he falls backwards just as Martha reaches him._)

Martha: "JONATHAN!"

(_Lana is sitting down next to __Clark__ in his barn's loft._)

Lana: "Your mom said you were up here."

(_Hesitating slightly_)

Lana: "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

(_Lana and Clark are standing on the dock at __Crater Lake__._)

"The truth is found..."

Clark (_Now looking at Lana, who is looking back at him, only inches separating them_): "Lana...  That's my home."

(_She looks up into his eyes, expecting to see that light that would show he's joking.  She doesn't find it._)

Clark: "Lana, I came with the meteor shower."

"And nothing is left to separate them..."

(_The camera slowly pans out on Clark and Lana floating high above __Crater Lake__.  The moon stands full behind them and reflects in the water.  A silhouette of them is all that can be seen._)

"Except destiny."

(_Clark and Lana stand in the Kawatchi caves before the octagonal keyhole. They look into each other's eyes and slowly draw closer to each other.  The pulsating blue reflects in their eyes.  The screen fades to a painting of Numon barely holding an unknown figure's wrist over a pit of snakes.  It slowly zooms in on the figure._)

"Now, the season premiere of Smallville."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(_Rain is hammering down relentlessly on the __Kent__'s red truck as Martha rushes Jonathan to the hospital.  She can barely see through the rain she is speeding through frantically.  Jonathan is lying with his head on her lap.  His breathing is struggled and his face is lined with beads of sweat.  He grimaces, clutching his chest, and groans in pain._)

Martha (_Looking down at him furtively_): "Hold on, please, hold on."

(_The truck fades ahead into the rain as another car slowly fades in, coming the opposite direction.  Chloe's Volkswagen Bug is driving through the rain as she tightly grips the wheel.  Her eyes are open wide but she is barely seeing the road in front of her.  She pulls up to her house and gets out.  Not feeling the rain, she walks slowly.  As she approaches her front door, an explosion knocks her off her feet and into the railing of her porch.  Looking over, she sees her car crash back to Earth, just a frame of what it was several seconds before.  Terrified, she stands and looks at the front door of her house.  After hesitating several seconds, she runs back into the rain and fades away._)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(_It is night outside.  Jonathan is seen on a gurney.  Several nurses and a doctor are pushing him down the hall hurriedly.  Martha is at his side holding his hand as they quickly move.  He stirs._)

Jonathan (_Squinting his eyes, speaking beneath an oxygen mask_): "Mm...Mar..."

Martha: "I'm here Jonathan."

Jonathan: "Ww...Wha...uhh..."

Martha (_Squeezing his hand tightly_): "You're going to be fine, honey, just hold on." 

(_Jonathan opens his eyes and makes contact with his wife.  For a moment, they stare into each other's eyes before he is swept away.  The gurney goes through a pair of swinging doors and an orderly stops Martha from coming any further._)

Orderly (_Speaking calmly_): "It's going to be alright, maim, but you have to let the doctors do their job now.  Come on, I'll take you to the reception area."

(_Watching the swinging doors Jonathan just went through Martha slowly walks backwards.  After several steps, she turns around and quietly follows the orderly to a chair that is awaiting her.  The woman behind the desk looks up and walks towards Martha.  She is an older woman who was not young enough to keep up with the rigors of being a nurse anymore.  It is apparent that she is new to the small town._)

Lady: "Hello, could I get you something to drink, maybe?"

Martha (_Carefully controlling her face_): "No, no thanks.  I'll be fine."

(_The woman sits down beside Martha._)

Lady: "I'm Irene."

Martha (_Whatever measure of control she had is fading quickly_): "Hi."

Irene: "I know this is hard for you, but I want you to talk to me.  Sometimes it's the only thing that can make you feel better."

Martha (_A tear rolling down her cheek_): "I don't see how things can get better."

Irene (_Smiling sympathetically_): "He's going to be just fine, dear, don't you worry."

(_She pats Martha on the knee.  Martha attempts a smile and looks up._)

Martha (_Wiping a tear from her eye_): "Thank you."

(_Irene smiles sympathetically._)

Irene: "So, how about children.  Do you have any?"

Martha (_Regaining her composure_): "Yes, we have one, Clark."

Irene: "What a nice name.  What's he like?"

Martha: "I thank God for him everyday, I do.  Our lives just, wouldn't be the same, without Clark..."

(_There is a slight pause as Martha looks back down at the ground._)

Irene: "Where is he now?"

Martha (_Hesitating_): "I'm not sure..."

(_She looks back up at Irene._)

Martha (_A measure of unease can now be heard in her voice_): "Do you have a phone I could use?"

Irene: "Sure, right behind the desk."

(_They stand and Irene guides Martha around the desk to the phone.  Martha picks up the phone, thinks for a second, and then dials.  The phone rings._)

Chloe (_On the phone, sniffing quietly before answering_): "Hello?"

Martha: "Chloe!  Hi."

Chloe (_Trying to sound more cheery_):  "Oh hi Mrs. Kent!  How are you?"

Martha: "Jonathans in the E.R."

Chloe: "Oh my God!  I'll be right over."

Martha: "Chloe, wait, is Clark with you?"

(_There is a long pause before Chloe responds._)

Chloe: "No.  He and Lana left awhile ago."

(_A doctor approaches and Martha lowers the phone, but we can still faintly hear it.  She steps out from behind the counter, gripping the phone tightly in her hand._)

Chloe (_Her voice distant_): "Mrs. Kent?  Is everything alright?  ...Mrs. Kent?"

Martha (_Speaking to the doctor, her eyes wide_):  "Is everything alright?"

Doctor:  "We have your husband stabilized, but in the condition he is currently in, we just don't know if he'll maintain it."

(_He hesitates._)

Doctor: "Mrs. Kent, we don't know if he'll make it through the night."

(_Martha loosens her hold on the phone and it crashes to the ground.  Slowly, she turns to sit back down, but stumbles.  The doctor arrests her fall, and guides her over to where she was sitting before.  Irene is at her side and sits down with her.  The doctor quickly walks back in the direction he came from.  They sit in silence for several minutes._)

Irene (_Standing_): "I'll be right back.  I'm going to get you something nice and warm to drink."

(_Irene stands and walks down the hall, disappearing around a corner.  Chloe walks in the hospital door, cell phone still clutched in hand.  She sees Martha and rushes over, taking her hand and sitting down next to her._)

Chloe (_Worried_): "Mrs. Kent, is everything alright?"

(_Martha shakes her head and looks over at Chloe.  She mouths 'I don't know' and tears well up in her eyes._)

Chloe: "Come here."

(_Chloe embraces her.  Martha puts her hand on Chloe's back and cries into Chloe's shoulder.  After a time they slowly separate.  Chloe looks directly into Mrs. __Kent__'s eyes._) 

Chloe: "Mrs. Kent, your husband's a strong man.  He'll be alright."

(_Chloe smiles tenderly.  After several seconds of silence, she continues._)

Chloe: "If you don't want to talk about it, I'll totally understand.  But what happened?"

Martha (_Looking back down at the ground_): "He just... collapsed.  I got him in the truck and drove here as fast as I could..."

(_Martha looks up at Chloe, and 'sees' her for the first time since she entered.  Martha instantly looks twice as concerned as before._)

Martha: "Chloe, you're soaked!  And what'd you do to your head?"

(_Chloe gingerly puts her hand to the cut on her forehead from being knocked into her porch railing.  Irene walks back with a hot mug of cocoa for Martha.  She sees Chloe and quickly picks up the intercom._)

Irene (_Her voice, amplified, echoes through the hospital_): "Any nurse on hand to reception hall, nurse to reception hall.  Thank you."

(_Irene quickly walks over to Chloe, setting the steaming mug down on the ground beside her.  A nurse is seen rushing down the hall in the distance._)

Irene: "You're shivering, young lady.  Have you been out in the rain?"

Chloe: "I'm fi-"

Irene: "We need to get you into some dry clothes, and treat that nasty little scrape on your head, too."

(_The nurse reaches them.  Irene looks up._)

Irene: "Could you take her and get her cleaned up, Abigail?"

Abigail: "Certainly.  Follow me, please."

(_Chloe reluctantly stands and follows the nurse down several halls.  They pass by a room that has the shades half-closed.  Chloe looks in and sees Jonathan.  He is hooked up to multiple machines.  A tube is going into his mouth and down his throat.  Chloe bites her lip.  Abigail looks back._)

Abigail: "Something wrong?"

Chloe (_Looking away from Jonathan_): "No...  Just, a friend..."

Abigail (_Looking over into the window_): "He came in a little while ago.  Poor guy...  It's so unusual for someone his age to go into full cardiac arrest."

(_They both look in the window for several seconds._)

Abigail: "Come on; let's get you in something dry."

(_They walk down the hall and enter a room.  As they do, the camera leaves them and slowly pans back in on Jonathan.  The slight beep of a heart monitor is heard.  It sounds every few seconds, much less then what is regular as his heart strains to support him.  The camera gets closer and closer to Jonathan until it shows only his face.  The camera flashes white, entering Jonathan's mind.  An image of Jor-El is standing in the center of his mind.  Jonathan is in front of him on the ground, grimacing in severe pain, clutching his sides._)

Jor-El: "You cannot protect him forever."

Jonathan (_Pain interrupting him periodically_): "I'll never, let, you destroy my family!"

Jor-El: "You have no family.  Kal-El is not your son."

Jonathan (_Standing up, ignoring the immense pain_): "You may be his blood parent, but you'll _never_ be his father!"

Jor-El (_An imperceptible smile flashes across his lips and then disappears_): "We will see.  But your time has yet to come."

(_He raises his hand and points it directly at Jonathan's chest._)

Jor-El: "Awaken."

(_Back in the hospital bed, Jonathan's eyes shoot open._)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(_The camera slowly pans in on __the new painting in the Kawatchi caves.  It is of Numon barely holding on to the wrist of an unknown figure.  They are dangling over what appears to be a pit of snakes.  __An emerald colored gemstone adorns her wrist.  The image fills up the screen.  The painting begins to glow.  It gets brighter, pulsating until nothing else can be seen but the blinding white light it is emitting.  As the light fades down, we see __Clark__ kneeling in the middle of an endless white plane, one hand shaking Lana.  She is unconscious and her image is slightly blurred.  Jor-El is standing several yards from them, emotionless and unmoving._)

Jor-El (_Looking down at Lana_): "You should not have brought her here, Kal-El."

Clark: (_Still shaking Lana, trying to get her to wake up_): "What did you do to her?!"

Jor-El (_Looking at __Clark__ now_): "I did nothing; it was you who brought her here.  Her human mind could not handle this world."

Clark (_Standing and taking a step closer to Jor-El, speaking vehemently_): "What do you want?"  
  
Jor-El: "I want nothing.  The question is, Kal-El, what is it you want?"  
  
(_Clark__'s eyes grow confused.  He doesn't say anything.  Several seconds pass.  Jor-El turns and raises his hand.  As he does, a shimmering image of a screen appears.  Scenes of Smallville flash on it._)  
  
Jor-El: "I sent you to Smallville with intentions.  Now those intentions are completed."

Clark (_Walking towards Jor-El threateningly_): "Smallville is my home!"

(_Jor-El looks back from the screen at Clark who instantly freezes in place._)

Jor-El: "Your destiny is much larger then Smallville, Kal-El.  In time, you will come to see this."

(_Jor-El turns back to the screen.  Images of Metropolis begin drawling across it.  They transition and begin showing cities around the world.  __Clark__ watches as an image of the Daily Planet is shown on the screen.  It is night, but the rotating globe atop it is illuminated.  There is a dark silhouette standing between the camera and the globe.  Slowly, it turns, and __Clark__ sees what looks very much like an older version of his self.  A silver 'S' is emblazoned on his chest in a matching shield.  Jor-El raises his hand back up to the screen then lowers it.  The screen fades as he does.  He turns back to __Clark__ and then looks down at Lana, who is still motionless._)

Jor-El: "You have completed your second to last task, Kal-El.  Only one remains."

(_The light around them begins to fade, as does Jor-El._)

Jor-El: "I will contact you when you have completed it."

(_A shrill wind picks up as the light remaining begins to spin around __Clark__.  Jor-El fades entirely.  The wind slows down to a gentle breeze.  As it does, the Kawatchi caves come into focus.  __Clark__ is standing directly in front of the octagonal keyhole.  Quickly, he turns, searching for Lana.  She is lying, still unconscious, at his feet.  __Clark__ quickly drops to his knees beside her._)

Clark: "Lana!"

(_He shakes her, but she does not stir.  __Clark__ concentrates and hears the faint rush of breath as she inhales then exhales.  Slinging her arm around his neck, __Clark__ picks her up.  As he turns to exit, he sees the new painting on the wall.  It stops him, but only momentarily.  He disappears in a fast moving blur, leaving a trail of dust behind him._)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(_Chloe is seen, now dressed in a nurse's outfit, dry.  Abigail, the nurse, has Chloe's drenched clothing in hand._)

Abigail: "You'd make a fine nurse."

(_Chloe smiles weakly._)

Abigail (_Opening the door_): "I'll get these clothes dried for you.  Come on; let's get you back to the reception area."

(_They step out into the hall and begin making their way to the reception area.  As they do, they pass Jonathan's room.  Out of the corner of her eye, Chloe sees movement.  She glances over, and sees Jonathan sitting straight up in his bed, the tube still protruding from his mouth._)

Chloe (_Grabbing Abigail's shoulder and turning her around_): "Oh my God!"

(_Abigail turns and sees Jonathan.  She quickly drops Chloe's wet clothes and rushes into the room, pressing a small black button by the door as she does.  Instantly, there is commotion in the hall as several orderlies and a doctor rush out of their offices.  Abigail reaches Jonathan and tries to calm him._)

Abigail: "Mr. Kent, listen to me.  You need to calm down."

(_Jonathan is making awkward gagging noises and he begins to try to pull the tube out.  Abigail stops him and the orderlies arrive.  They hold Jonathan down as the doctor enters and quickly begins removing the tube.  With the tube removed, Jonathan takes a big gasp of air and settles back down under the hold of the orderlies, who release him.  Martha rushes in the door, looking frightened._)

Martha (_Not seeing Jonathan awake yet, she is extremely frightened_): "What's happening?"

Jonathan (_Still gagging slightly, his voice is weak_): "Martha!"

Martha (_Her eyes growing wide, she rushes forward as the orderlies steps back_): "Jonathan!"

(_She embraces him.  Jonathan begins coughing and she loosens the hold._)

Doctor (_Trying to control the situation_): "Mrs. Kent, I'm going to have to ask you to step back."

(_Martha steps back.  The doctor walks over to the heart monitor.  A consistent beep is heard now, every few seconds.  The doctor screws up his eyes in concentration, and then looks over at Jonathan.  Taking out his stethoscope, he puts it to Jonathan's chest and looks at his watch.  Several seconds later, he looks up at Jonathan._)

Doctor (_Speaking slowly_): "It appears your heart rate has returned to normal..."

Jonathan: "Then I'll be fine?"

Doctor: "I don't know.  We weren't expecting you to regain consciousness until at least tomorrow.  You had a massive heart attack, it is a miracle you are alive."

Jonathan (_Speaking quietly and looking down at his arm, which has an intravenous needle attached to it_): "Yeah..."

Irene (_On the intercom_): "Doctor, please come down to the reception area immediately."

Doctor (_Grumbling as he exits_): "Now what..."

(_As he exits the room, he sees __Clark__ running towards him with Lana in his arms.  The doctor rushes to meet him._)

Doctor: "God, what's going on in this town?  What happened?"

Clark (_He opens his mouth to speak but stops himself before continuing_): "I don't know.  I found her like this."

(_The doctor places his fingers under Lana's chin, feeling her pulse.  As he does, her chest rises and falls._)

Doctor: "Everything seems to be alright.  Do you know if she sustained a blow to the head or something off that nature?"

Clark: "No, she didn't."

Doctor: "Well, come on; let's get her on a bed."

(_Clark__ follows the doctor.  As he does, Chloe and Martha emerge from Jonathan's room.  They see __Clark__ carrying Lana off down the hall and quickly rush after him.  __Clark__ enters a room behind the doctor and sets Lana down.  She doesn't stir.  The doctor pulls a small flashlight out of a drawer and pulls back one of Lana's eyelids.  Her pupil contracts from the bright light.  The doctor turns the flashlight off and sets it down, letting go of her eyelid.  It slowly closes back over.  Chloe and Martha hurry in the door._)

Chloe: "Lana!"

Martha: "Clark, what happened?"

Clark (_Making eye contact with his mother_): "I don't know, mom."

(_The look they exchange confirms what happened.  The doctor turns Lana's head from side to side slowly, looking for injuries.  He doesn't find any._)

Doctor (_Boggled_): "I see nothing wrong with her.  If she doesn't regain consciousness by morning, I'll order an MRI be taken in Metropolis."

(_The doctor leaves the room._)

Clark (_Looking over at his mother and speaking hesitantly_): "Mom, what are you doing here?"

(_Martha looks in the direction of Jonathan's room.  Clark focuses his eyes and his vision passes through several walls, until he sees his father's skeleton lying still in his bed.  __Clark__'s vision returns to normal and he rushes out the door and down the hall to his father's room._)

Clark: "Dad!"

Jonathan (_Propping himself up on his elbows_): "Clark!"

Clark (_Looking at all the machines around his father_): "What happened?"

Jonathan (_Still speaking slowly and quietly_): "Nothing, just some minor problems."

Clark (_Walking over to the bed and kneeling_): "Dad, this doesn't look like minor problems."

Jonathan: "Don't worry about it, I'm fine now."

Clark: "It was a heart attack again, wasn't it?"

Jonathan (_Lying back down on the bed_): "Clark... I - I don't know how much time I've got left."

Clark: "What are you talking about?"

Jonathan: "Jor-El told me my time hadn't come yet...  but the way he said it..." 

(_Jonathan looks over at Clark who is now starring off into space._)

Jonathan: "Clark, what is it?"

Clark: "Dad...  I don't think I have much time left, either."

(_They look into each other's eyes, understanding passing between them._)

Jonathan: "Son, when the time comes, I know you'll make us proud."

(_He smiles._)

Jonathan: "Besides, I should be out of here by morning at this rate."

(_Clark__ uneasily taps his fingers together._)

Clark (_After several seconds of silence, he looks back up_): "So, what happened with that cat?"

Jonathan (_Smiling broadly_): "Never thought you'd ask."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(_It is the next day.  Clark and Pete are walking down the hall in Smallville High._)

Pete: "So how's your dad doing?"

Clark: "He seems great, but the doctor has no idea."

Pete: "You think it has to do with-, well, you know?"

Clark (_They reach Pete's locker and Pete begins to open it_): "Probably."

Chloe (_Walking up behind them_): "How are my two caped crusaders doing today?"

Clark (_Turning to face her and leaning up against the locker_): "Chloe, hey.  How are you?"

Chloe: "Well, considering my best friend is comatose in the hospital, my _other_ best friend's Dad is recovering from a major heart attack, and the Torch is no where near ready to be published _tomorrow_..."

Clark: "Do you need any help?"

Pete: "Wait, what do you mean your best friend is 'comatose in the hospital'?"

Chloe (_Looking at Clark_): "You didn't tell him?"

Pete: "Tell me what?"

(_Clark__ looks out across the hall, not at anyone or anything in particular._)

Chloe (_Looking back at Pete_): "Lana's in the hospital.  She's in a coma."

Pete: "What?  How?!"

Chloe (_Looking at __Clark__ accusingly_): "I think Clark would the more viable candidate for that question."

Clark (_Speaking quietly_): "I don't want to talk about it right now.  I'll talk to you guys later..."

(_Clark__ turns and begins walking away.  Pete shakes his head and starts walking the opposite direction.  Chloe looks after __Clark__ and after hesitating a moment rushes to catch up with him._)

Chloe: "Clark, I'm sorry.  I'm just really freaked out right now."

Clark (_Stopping and turning around, still speaking quietly_): "You think I did this to Lana."

Chloe: "Clark, no, I don't!  I just... don't think you're telling me everything."

Clark (_Looking deep into her eyes, straight through her_): "It's hard when you think someone you've known since the fifth grade isn't being truthful with you."

Chloe (_Stammering_): "Clark!  I, I already told you, I'm not-"

Clark (_Speaking sadly_): "Then what's that note in your backpack?"

(_Chloe's mouth opens, but she doesn't say anything.  __Clark__ continues to look deep into her eyes for several more moments.  He shakes his head, breaking the trance, and walks past her.  Tears gather behind Chloe's eyes as she turns to watch him go.  When he disappears into a door down the hall, she turns and walks to the Torch.  She enters and walks across the room to her purse and begins digging through it.  There is a young boy sitting in front of a computer, typing away furiously, working on the Torch.  He looks up as she enters._)

Young boy: "Miss Sullivan?  Is something the matter?"

Chloe (_Pulling several tissues out of her purse_): "No, nothing.  Please, just 'Chloe'.  You make me feel old when you say Miss Sullivan."

Young boy (_Watching her sit down in front of her computer_): "Of course."

Chloe (_Wiping away a tear and getting herself back under control_): "So, how's it coming?"

Young boy (_Looking back at his computer_): "Great.  We just need a couple more pages worth of content and it should be good to go."

Chloe: "Thanks, Amandil."

(_The young boy, Amandil, simply smiles and begins typing again._)

Chloe: "Uh... I know this is kind of soon, but could you close up when you're done?  I want to get out for awhile."

Amandil: "Of course."

Chloe (_Standing up_): "Thanks."

(_She picks up her purse and walks over to Amandil._)

Chloe (_Handing him the key_): "Here's the key.  I'll see you tomorrow."

Amandil (_Looking up at her_): "Have a nice day, Miss Sullivan."

(_Chloe shakes her head at his saying 'Miss Sullivan' and walks out the door.  Pete is waiting just outside for her.  She sees him, smiles, and continues walking.  Pete matches her pace._)

Pete: "Chloe, what's going on?"

Chloe: "Nothing, Pete."

Pete: "Come on, I'm not stupid.  What's going on?"

Chloe (_Stopping and turning to Pete, tears are once again noticeable at the corner of her eyes_): "Pete, I can't tell you."

Pete (_Seeing how close she is to breaking_): "It's alright, Chloe."

Chloe: "Yeah...  I better go; I'm going to be late."

(_She begins to walk away._)

Pete: "Chloe?"

(_She stops and turns around._)

Pete: "Clark's not really mad at you, trust me on that."

(_Chloe smiles painfully, and begins walking away again.  Pete watches her go for several seconds then turns and slowly walks to his next class._)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(_Clark__ is sitting in the reception area of the hospital.  His hands are clasped together uneasily.  He looks up as the doctor approaches with Lana in a wheel chair.  Lana's head is lolled back, her mouth slightly open.  Her eyes stare blankly at the ceiling above.  __Clark__ stands to meet them._)

Doctor: "Please sign here, Mr. Kent."

(_Clark__ signs the paper and hands it back to the doctor._)

Doctor: "Do you know where the building is located?"

Clark: "I've been there before.  Doctor... do you think she's going to be alright?"

Doctor: "It's hard to tell.  I've only seen one case like this before, and he was shipped off to Metropolis General before I had a chance to really have a look at him.  But don't worry; I'm sure she'll be just fine."

(_He looks down at his watch._)

Doctor: "You better be going; you wouldn't want to be late."

Clark (_Smiling faintly_): "Thanks."

Doctor: "My pleasure."

(_Clark__ turns and wheels Lana out of the hospital and to his truck.  He opens the passenger side door and carefully picks her up, setting her down inside.  He gently closes the door and goes around to the other side, putting the wheel chair in the bed of the truck as he does.  He climbs into the cab and looks over at Lana.  Her eyes stare blankly at him.  __Clark__ reaches out and brushes a strand of hair behind her ear.  Lana shivers slightly as he does.  __Clark__ starts the car and backs out.  As they pull out of the parking lot, the camera slowly pans out and moves upward, now showing a shot of the distant Metropolis.  The sun is low in the sky and illuminates the buildings with an eerie halo.  The camera is now flying through the buildings of Metropolis, and night has fallen.  The busy lights of cars bustling through traffic can be seen below.  The camera falls out of the sky on __Clark__'s red truck pulling into the parking garage of Metropolis General.  As the truck disappears, the camera moves up and around the building, entering through a glass window.  It passes through two heavy metal doors and enters the elevator behind.  __Clark__ is standing nervously behind Lana in her wheelchair.  The elevator dings, and they exit.  Lana is slouched forward, one arm dangling off the edge of the wheel chair._)

Receptionist: "Name and reason for being here, please."

Clark: "Clark Kent, with Lana Lang for an MRI."

Receptionist: "Dr. Eisenstein will be with you momentarily.  You may take a seat, Mr. Kent."

Clark: "Thanks."

(_Clark__ wheels Lana over to one of the chairs and sits down.  Clark sits, staring at her.  An image of Jor-El flashes across the screen, and his words can be heard._)

Jor-El: "I did nothing; it was you who brought her here.  Her human mind could not handle this world."

Clark (_Whispering_): "I did this to you...  Lana, please... wake up..."

(_Lana doesn't move.  __Clark__ reaches out and brushes her cheek with the tips of his fingers.  Again, she seems to shiver.  __Clark__ takes a deep breath._)

Receptionist: "Mr. Kent?  Dr. Eisenstein will see you and Ms. Lang now."

(_Clark__ drops his hand from Lana and looks at her for several moments more before standing.  He wheels her through a door, following the receptionist.  She leads him past several more doors and into a dark room.  She flips on the lights.  A large tubular machine sits in the middle of the room and what appears to be a bed protrudes out of one end of it.  The room is bare, save for another door and a window looking in on the room from a workstation._)

Receptionist: "Dr. Eisenstein will be with you in several minutes.  Please undress her and put her in this.  Lay her on the bed, head facing the unit."

(_She hands __Clark__ a gown and exits.  Clark looks down at it, unbelievingly, then looks at Lana.  His face remains serious, and he doesn't smile.  He gets down on his knees in front of her.  Several minutes later, Lana is in the gown.  __Clark__ gently sets her down on the bed and steps back.  He looks down at her clothing, now held in his hands.  It is roughly folded.  __Clark__ looks up and turns as Dr. Eisenstein enters the room._)

Dr. Eisenstein: "Hello.  Mr. Kent, I presume?"

Clark (_Shaking his hand_): "Hi."

Dr. Eisenstein (_Looking past Clark at Lana_): "And this must be Ms. Lang."

(_Dr. Eisenstein steps past __Clark__ to Lana.  He turns her head to the side and carefully removes an earring._)

Dr. Eisenstein (_Holding it up for __Clark__ to see_): "Wouldn't want that in there, now would we?  Do you know if she has any more metallic objects on her?"

(_Turning her head the other way, he removes the adjacent earring._)

Clark (_Looking over at Lana_): "Not that I know of."

Dr. Eisenstein: "Well, we better check."

(_Clark__ focuses his vision and scans up and down Lana.  He briefly sees the soft beating of her heart._)

Clark: "She doesn't have any more metal on her, Doctor."

Dr. Eisenstein (_Looking over at Clark_): "Well alright, then.  Come, let's begin."

(_He sets Lana's head back upright and walks to the door next to the window.  Pulling out a key, he unlocks the door and enters.  __Clark__ closely follows behind him.  Dr. Eisenstein sits down in front of the computer and turns it on.  As he waits for it to start up, he flips several switches beside him.  Several things happen, one being Lana is slowly moved into the giant superconductor and another being a light turns on inside the machine._)

Dr. Eisenstein (_Mumbling to himself_): "As to why I was ordered to do a full body scan instead of just getting imaging of the head, I don't know."

Clark: "What?"

Dr. Eisenstein: "Oh, nothing, nothing."

(_Dr. Eisenstein begins typing commands to the computer.  He pauses and sits back in his chair as a prompt appears on the screen, reading 'Initializing...'  Reaching around behind the computer, he pulls out what looks like a microphone and hands it to __Clark__.  He flips another switch._)

Dr. Eisenstein (_Smiling_): "Just in case you want to be of moral support to her."

(_Clark__ smiles in spite of himself._)

Clark (_Speaking in the microphone_): "Hey Lana."

Dr. Eisenstein: "That's a good boy."

(_The 'Initializing...' message changes to 'Ready'._) 

Dr. Eisenstein: "Looks like we're good to go.  Would you like to do the honors?"

(_Clark__ nods._)

Dr. Eisenstein: "Simply press 'Enter'."

(_Clark__ reaches over and presses the button.  Repetitiously and in quick succession, they can hear 'dadada, thump-thump-thump, dadada, and thump-thump-thump.'  On the screen, an image slowly builds itself._)

Dr. Eisenstein: "Alright.  We have the first level done now, which we can look at while it compiles the others.  This is simply of bone.  As you can see, there are no irregularities from what they should be."

(_He zooms in on her leg._)

Dr. Eisenstein: "Did she sustain an injury in this leg relatively recently?"

(_Clark__ nods and looks on heavily interested._)

Dr. Eisenstein: "Alright, the next level is ready now.  This is the 'muscle' layer."

(_Clark__ watches him scroll down the length of Lana's body on the screen._)

Dr. Eisenstein: "Alright, everything is complete.  Let's have a look at her brain, now."

(_An image of Lana's brain flashes onto the screen.  It is marked by several colors.  Dr. Eisenstein studies it for several seconds._) 

Dr. Eisenstein: "Interesting...  This is quite contrary to the prognosis I received from Doctor Lee... It appears there has been a complete normalization of her higher brain functions...  Her cerebral cortex seems to be in perfect working order...  I don't know what to make of it.  I'm going to go speak with our other neurologist; Dr. Marcus has seen a condition like this once before.  Hopefully, he will be able to give a more thorough examination than I."

Clark: "Thank you, doctor."

Dr. Eisenstein: "I'll be right back, then.  Don't touch anything."

(_The doctor exits, leaving __Clark__ alone with a thin sheet of Plexiglas between himself and Lana.  __Clark__ focuses his hearing.  He hears a slight rush of air as Lana inhales.  As she exhales, __Clark__ can faintly hear her say 'ccclllaarrrkkk...'  She inhales and exhales.  Again, __Clark__ can faintly hear her say 'ccclllaarrrkkk...'  __Clark__ picks up the microphone._)

Clark: "Lana?"

Lana: "Ccclllaarrrkkk..."

Clark: "Lana!"

(_Clark waits for her to respond, but she doesn't.  Her breathing continues as __Clark__ looks on.  The door Dr. Eisenstein exited out of opens, and he comes back, followed by Dr. Marcus.  __Clark__ stands._)

Dr. Marcus (_Shaking __Clark__'s hand_): "Hello."

(_Dr. Marcus walks past __Clark__ and looks at the screen.  He scratches his chin as he does._)

Dr. Marcus (_Speaking softly to his self_): "It's almost exactly the same..."

Clark: "Exactly the same as what?"

Dr. Marcus (_Looking up_): "Several months ago, I had a patient that exhibited the same neural patterns, except she appears to be in the stage which occurred after several days in the other patient.  Here, look."

(_He points to her medulla oblongata._)

Dr. Marcus: "Do you see the slight striations?"

Dr. Eisenstein: "I didn't notice those before."

Dr. Marcus: "Nor did I, with my last patient, until they became much more... prominent..."

Clark: "What happened to your last patient?"

Dr. Marcus: "Mr. Walden exhibited certain characteristics not normally found..."

Clark: "_Dr_. Walden, the linguist?"

Dr. Marcus: "Yes, yes.  Wait, you must be Mr. Kent?"

(_Clark__ nods._)

Dr. Marcus: "You were the one that found him, in the Kawatchi caves, then?"

(_Clark__ nods again._)

Dr. Marcus: "Did you find this young woman there as well?"

(_He looks over at Lana, nervous._)

Dr. Marcus: "Let us hope she does not exhibit the same characteristics as Mr. Walden when she awakens..."

Clark: "I don't think we have to worry about that, doctor."

Dr. Marcus: "I certainly hope you are right, Mr. Kent."

(_He looks back over at __Clark__._)

Dr. Marcus: "She should be fine, don't worry.  If she follows the same route as Mr. Walden, she will awaken quite promptly.  As to the state she will be in when she does, I don't know."

(_He looks over at Dr. Eisenstein._)

Dr. Marcus: "What do you think, Ryan?"

Dr. Eisenstein: "I see no reason why they cannot go."

Dr. Marcus: "Nor do I.  Although, Mr. Kent, if anything comes up, please,"

(_He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a business card._)

Dr. Marcus: "Call me."

(_Clark__ takes the card and puts it in his pocket.  Dr. Eisenstein pats __Clark__ on the arm as he exits the room._)

Dr. Eisenstein: "I'll be back in several minutes.  You may clothe her again."

(_He reaches down and flips a switch; Lana slowly emerges from the tubular machine.  Dr. Eisenstein exits the room and __Clark__ walks back to her.  He approaches Lana, her clothes in hand.  He stops next to her.  Her eyes are open.  They are cloudy and her pupils are obscured.  She is covered in sweat.  Clark reaches for her shoulder to set her up, but as he does, her hand shoots out and grabs his._)

Lana (_Starring directly into __Clark__'s eyes_): "Clark!  Don't leave me, DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Clark (_Trying to restrain her_): "Lana!"

Lana (_Slowly settling back down_): "Don't... leave... me..."

(_Her eyes close as she lies back down.  Her breathing returns to normal.  Clark takes a step back, stunned at what just happened and out of breath.  To his astonishment, Lana's eyes flutter open.  She slowly sits up and looks down at herself.  She looks at her hands, and then looks over at __Clark__.  Her pupils are back to normal._)

Lana: "Clark?"

Clark: "Lana!"

(_Clark__ quickly embraces her.  She hesitates, and then hugs him back.  A look of confusion settles into her eyes, and she stares at the camera._)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(_Lex and Dr. Garner walk out of Summerholt, neurological institute.  The city is quiet under the blanket of night.  The occasional car and bus roll by as Lex approaches his Ferrari.  Dr. Garner walks beside him, seemingly trying to convince Lex on something his mind is already set about._)

Dr. Garner: "Don't be so foolish!  We're almost there, I know it!"

Lex (_Reaching his car, he puts his hand on the door and turns around_): "Doctor, this conversation is over.  I already told you, I no longer need your services."

Dr. Garner: "But we have almost broken past the electroshock therapy's effects!"

Lex: "Some things are better left in the past."

(_Lex opens the door and gets in his car.  He pauses before opening the door._)

Lex: "I would strongly suggest you leave it that way, doctor.  It would be a shame if all of your research was discredited due to unfortunate events seeing light.  Wouldn't it?  Have a nice night, doctor."

(_Lex revs the engine and tears out of the parking lot, leaving Dr. Garner staring after him, mouth a gape.  A half hour later, Lex pulls up to his mansion.  He stops and waits for the gate to go up.  As he does, he is struck by a severe head pain, and his hands rush to his temples.  His eyes squint under the severe pain, and a bright flash of light ensues.  Lex sees himself, fully encased in a metal frame, holding him down to a metal bed.  His father stands over him._)

Lex: "The only interest you have is staying out of prison.  I'm not insane and you know it."

Lionel: "It's sad to see a man who's lost his mind, but it's tragic when he's convinced himself that he's sane."

Lex: "You son of a ."

(_He bites at Lionel's hand.  Lionel jumps back._)

Lex (_Screaming_): "You did this to me!  YOU DROVE ME INSANE!  AHHH!!  YOU DID THIS TO ME!    RAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

(_The image fades.  Lex's security guard is standing by his door._)

Guard: "Everything alright, sir?"

(_Lex does not answer.  He pulls through the gate and into the garage.  He gets out of the car, but does not enter the mansion.  Lex walks out of the garage and onto the driveway.  He stops, and looks up at the sky.  The camera follows his gaze to the moon.  She is only three quarters full now, the days passing, taking their toll on her.  The camera slowly lowers itself back down to Earth on the __Kent__ farm.  It enters the barn through a crack in the closed loft doors.  A single lantern is lit, casting shadows to play on the walls.  Clark and Lana sit close to it.  They are alone, save for the uncomfortable silence between them.  Lana finally breaks it._)

Lana: "Clark...  what happened..."

Clark: "What do you mean, Lana?"

Lana (_Holding her head_): "Over the past couple of days, what's happened?"

Clark: "You-, you don't remember?"

Lana (_Shaking her head_): "I just... remember totally blanking out, and then... a white light...  You must think I'm crazy."

Clark: "I think you're a lot of things, Lana, but crazy isn't one of them."

Lana (_Frustrated_): "I wish I could remember!  I feel like something important happened, but I just, can't remember!"

(_Clark__ puts his arm around her, comforting her._)

Clark: "Lana, your memory will come back.  Don't worry."

Lana (_Standing up and walking over to the closed loft doors_): "Clark, it's not just my memory.  I feel like... like I don't even know myself anymore."

(_Her chest gives a heave, and __Clark__ is quickly beside her._)

Clark: "Lana, I know this is hard.  But you have to trust me when I say you'll make it through this."

(_A tear runs down her cheek.  She quickly wipes it away._)

Lana (_Her voice cracking_): "I want to believe you Clark, I do!  I just don't know what to believe anymore."

(_Clark hugs her to himself, but she slides away quickly._)

Lana: "Clark, I need to be alone now...  I'll, I'll see you, later."

(_She quickly walks past him and down the stairs.  __Clark__ hears her footsteps echo through the night as she walks down the road at a quick pace.  He leans against the loft doors, looking up into the dark rafters.  Clark slumps down to the ground, exhaling as he does.  For a time, he stares at the lantern, its flame reflecting in his eyes.  He blinks; his eyes are heavy and tired.  The soothing sounds of the night around him gently put him to sleep.  __Clark__ sees Lana.  She is standing beside him.  A white, lacy veil is draped over the upper half of her face, her big brown eyes sparkle beneath it, looking out at him.  She is wearing a long, white dress.  Clark feels himself smile, looking back into those big, brown eyes.  A tear slowly forms at the corner of her eye, and suddenly, she is in pain.  The light around them fades quickly, and Lana pitches forward.  __Clark__ catches her.  Lana gasps for breath and screams out in pain.  A cut opens along her hairline and blood slowly trickles down out of it.  The veil falls away.  She opens her eyes and looks up at __Clark__.  Pain and fear are mirrored in them.  Painfully, she raises herself up to __Clark__.  Their lips briefly meet, then she falls back, limp, and dead.  Clark hugs her tightly to himself, and sobs into her soft hair.  A voice perturbs their embrace, and __Clark__ looks up.  Jor-El stands there, motionless.  His words go unspoken, but they resound throughout __Clark__'s mind as a gong would in a closet, 'You do not have much longer here, Kal-El.  Your time is coming.  If you linger...'  Jor-El looks down at Lana.  __Clark__ holds her dead body to himself in an attempt to shield her from him.  He stands and begins to run.  An endless white plane stretches out behind him and ahead of him.  Above, there is a light.  It is different from the white, a color __Clark__ cannot explain.  He stares up at it and softly glides into the air, reaching for it, grasping for it.  Lana is no longer in his arms.  Clark looks down, and instead of seeing the white plane beneath him, he sees the Kent farm, stretched out far below him.  __Clark__ looks up.  There the moon glows softly down on him.  Clark is above the clouds, which lazily drift in the night's air.  __Clark__ looks down again, and blinks away a tear.  It separates from him, coasting down on the air's currents, and is slowly carried back down to Earth._)


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(_Jonathan and Martha stand outside their house.  They look up, into the sky.  Jonathan has his arms around Martha, standing behind her.  They are silent for a time._)

Martha (_Speaking quietly_): "I've never seen him like this..."

(_They continue looking into the sky.  High above them, a miniscule dot, obscured by several clouds, can be seen._)

Martha (_Turning to Jonathan_): "Jonathan, I'm scared."

(_Jonathan takes a deep breath, and looks down at Martha._)

Jonathan: "We can't hold on to him anymore..."

(_They look at each other for a time, and then Martha turns back to the sky.  She pulls Jonathan's arms around her like a coat, and shivers slightly._)

Martha: "It's not us I'm scared for, it's him."

Jonathan (_After several moments of silence_): "Me too.  Come on, let's go inside.  It's getting cold out here."

(_Jonathan slowly separates from Martha and pats her on the lower back.  He enters the house.  Martha watches him then looks back up at the sky.  She sees the small dot that is her son, then slowly turns and walks into the house.  High above them, __Clark__ turns away from the small farm below, wishing he hadn't heard their conversation.  Standing brighter then he has ever seen them before are the seven stars that comprise the wolf's head.  __Clark__ stares at them in a trance.  Slowly, he begins to slouch forward in the open air.  His eyes droop closed.  __Clark__ sees his biological parents making last minute preparations.  His ship stands in the middle of a cavernous room, aimed at the one opening.  The light coming through the gaping hole is dark and shadowed._)

Lara (_Rushing over to the ship holding a baby bundled in cloth_): "Hurry, Jor-El, there's not much time left!"

Jor-El (_His fingers a blur over a large console standing several feet from the ship_): "I'm working as fast as I can, Lara."

(_Several seconds pass._)

Jor-El (_Looking up at her_): "Lara, get in."

Lara (_Turning to him, speaking tenderly_): "No.  My place is with you."

(_Lara steps forward and places the bundle inside the ship.  She purses her lips and tears stream down her face.  Jor-El, stepping around the console, slides a small disk into a slot in the inner compartment of the ship.  The baby can be heard, crying._)

Jor-El (_Voice cracking from emotion_): "Initiate."

Empty Voice of the Computer: "Command not recognized."

(_Jor-El collects himself, and tries again._)

Jor-El (_Speaking clearly_): "Initiate."

Empty Voice: "Launch initiating..."

(_The cockpit slowly begins to close.  Jor-El pulls his wife back as she reaches her hand out to the young Kal-El.  A faint glow begins emitting from the ship, growing stronger until it illuminates the entire room.  Jor-El and Lara are barely visible among the now blinding light.  The ship slowly raises it self up and begins lifting through the hole.  Lara reaches a hand out to it as Jor-El embraces her._)

Jor-El (_Whispering_): "My dear God... may the star winds guide your course, Kal-El."

Lara (_Speaking softly, a tear rolling down her cheek_): "Good-bye, my sweet Kal-El."

(_The ship leaves the dome behind, showing tears streaming down Lara's face and Jor-El holding her close to him for only a second more.  As it slowly climbs past the dark clouds that had gathered over Krypton, it gains speed.  Far below, cracks begin to split the surface of the dying planet, eerie green light emanating from them.  Faint screams can be heard as the city of __Kryptonopolis__, which took seven hundred generations to build, quickly falls to ruble in only a few mere moments.  The ship breaks out of the atmosphere.  As it does, an intense flash of light goes out from Krypton.  The light seems to collapse back in on Krypton, briefly, and then explodes outward violently in a rapidly expanding halo of light.  The planet slowly collapses in on itself, and then explodes entirely.  The small ship, now accompanied by a slew of fragments from its planet, quickly picks up speed.  The vacuum of space muffles the child's wailing, as the ship carries it deeper and deeper into space, to a far off star in the sky...  Time slows down and __Clark__ sees the ground rushing quickly to meet him as he falls headfirst.  In a great rush of dirt and corn, __Clark__ hits the ground at top speed.  When the dust settles, a small crater has been formed from his impact.  __Clark__ slowly stands and looks back up at the sky.  Clouds now obscure the stars.  A smile plays at the corners of __Clark__'s lips and he breathes deeply, and then walks back to the house._)


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(_Lex is sitting alone in his study, a large old book open in front of him.  He holds a wine glass between his pointer and middle fingers, idly swirling the drink round.  Lex pauses when he hears the sound of footsteps behind him._)

Lex (_Setting the drink down_): "I thought I told you to never come here again."

(_A dark shape walks across the room and sits down.  Lex looks up.  Lionel sits across from him._)

Lionel: "I see you spared no expenses on my funeral."

(_Lex smirks._)

Lionel: "And didn't attend?"

Lex (_Taking a sip from his drink_): "Why would I attend a coward's funeral?"

Lionel: "Because the coward is your father."

Lex (_Speaking coldly_): "'Suicide is not abominable because God prohibits it; God prohibits it because it is abominable.'"

Lionel: "I'm surprised you still are convinced that I killed myself, Lex."

Lex (_Setting his glass down on the table_): "And what do you propose, Lionel, actually happened."

Lionel: "I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."

Lex: "Tell me."

Lionel (_Thinking for a moment, then answering_): "No."

(_Lex stands and walks to his desk.  He pulls a gun from it and aims it at Lionel's head.  Lionel openly laughs._)

Lex (_Screaming_): "SHUT UP!"

(_Lex pulls the trigger again and again, unloading the entire clip.  When he is finished, Lionel remains standing there._)

Lionel (_Still laughing_): "You think you can kill me too, Lex?  A man can only die once."

Lex: "Get out, GET OUT!  YOU DID THIS TO ME, _YOU DID THIS TO ME_!"

(_The door to Lex's study bursts open.  Lionel disappears as a guard enters._)

Guard (_Looking around, gun drawn_): "Mr. Luthor?  Is everything alright?"

(_Lex looks around the room, his eyes probing every dark corner._)

Lex (_Speaking under his breath_): "Julian, where did you go?"

Guard: "What, sir?"

Lex (_Speaking to the guard_): "Leave."

Guard: "Yes, sir."

(_The guard exists.  Lex watches him go, then rushes over to the corner of the room.  A small blanket lays bundled on the ground.  Lex picks it up, cradling it in his arms._)

Lex (_Smiling, speaking softly_): "Shh...  Everything's gonna be alright now; Big Brother isn't gonna let anything happen to you, Julian."

(_Lionel steps behind Lex._)

Lionel: "Julian is gone, Lex."

Lex (_Ignoring him, he begins singing_):  "Hush little baby, don't say a word, Daddy's going to buy you a mocking bird."

Lionel (_Putting a hand on Lex's shoulder_): "It wasn't your fault."

Lex: "And if that mocking bird don't sing,"

Lionel: "Lex..."

Lex: "Daddy's going to buy you a diamond ring!"

(_Lex snuggles his nose up close to the blanket, laughing softly as he does._)

Lex: "And if that diamond ring turns brass, Daddy's going to buy _you_ a looking glass!"

(_Lex lightly tickles one side of the blanket as he says 'you'.  The smile on Lex's face disappears, as does Lionel.  Lex looks down at the blanket in his hands, and then stands.  Setting the blanket back down in the corner, he walks over to his desk.  He rubs his eyes tiredly.  The blanket lies in the corner, daunting Lex.    He stares at it for several seconds, and then quickly leaves the room._)


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(_Lana walks from her closet over to her bed.  She throws herself on the bed, tired and dismayed.  After lying still for several seconds, she sits back up brushing her hair out of her face.  A small picture of __Clark__ sits on her bedside table.  Smiling, she picks it up.  Brushing her fingers over it gently, an odd look comes into her eyes; they go suddenly and starkly wide.  Her iris and retina disappear, leaving only two milky white eyes staring at the camera.  She gasps for air and suddenly falls to the floor, the picture of __Clark__ clutched in her hand.  Chloe enters the room._)

Chloe: "Hey, Lana?"

(_Lana screams and Chloe rushes to her._)

Chloe: "Lana!"

(_A bright white light flashes; an endless expanse of white snow stretches as far as the eye can see.  Lana stands slowly, looking around.  A cold wind swirls snow around her, causing her to shiver.  High above her, Lana can hear the faint drone of what sounds like an airplane.  Several moments later, a hovercraft of sorts lowers itself out of the sky, proving to be the source of the sound.  A man stands atop it._)

Lana (_Whispering, squinting her eyes against the driving snow_): "Clark?"

(_The man looks extremely similar to __Clark__.  Lana follows, intrigued.  He doesn't see her.  Several moments later, the man finds what he was searching for, a large hole in the ground.  The hovercraft lowers into it.  Lana follows to the edge of the hole and looks down._)

Man (_Speaking into a recording device_): "Northern region, sector 17 alpha.  Logged date 83:13 omega three.  Jor-El speaking.  Gathering readings for final subterranean probe."

Lana: "Jor-El?"

(_Without warning, the ground begins to shake, forcing Lana to step back as portions of the hole collapse.  They subside, and Jor-El and the hovercraft slowly rise out of the hole.  Jor-El's head is hung low.  Lana watches it lift into the sky.  Slowly, everything turns black.  Her eyes readjust to her room.  Chloe is bent over her, looking frantic._)

Chloe: "Lana!  You're awake!"

(_Lana's eyes return to normal.  She blinks several times._)

Lana: "Chloe?  What happened?"

Chloe (_Concerned_): "I don't know!  You just kind of, blanked out."

(_Lana sits up slowly, rubbing her head.  Chloe helps her up onto her bed._)

Chloe: "You okay?"

Lana: "Yeah, yeah.  I'll be fine."

Chloe: "Okay.  I'll let you get to bed, then..."

(_Chloe stands and makes her way to the door._)

Lana: "Chloe?"

(_Chloe turns around._)

Lana: "Can I ask you something?"

Chloe (_Smiling_): "Of course!"

Lana (_Hesitantly_): "What's happened over the past few days?"

(_Chloe looks at her for several seconds.  Eventually, she returns to the bed and sits down._)

Chloe: "I don't really know.  So much has happened, I'm just...  I..."

Lana: "What is it?"

Chloe: "Lana, I don't want anything to happen to you."

(_A tear rolls down Chloe's cheek._)

Chloe: "I'm going to hang around Clark for awhile.  I feel... safe around him..."

(_Lana looks down at the picture clutched in her hand.  She nods._)

Lana: "Chloe, can... can I come, too?"

(_Chloe sighs silently then nods._)

Chloe (_Smiling big_): "Come on, let's go."

(_Chloe begins to stand, but Lana stops her._)

Lana: "I don't know what's going on with Clark right now, but something tells me we don't have much longer with him."

Chloe (_Extremely confused_): "Lana, what are you talking about?"

Lana (_Shaking her head_): "I don't know."

(_After a few moments of silence, Chloe puts her hand on Lana's._)

Chloe: "Maybe Clark can help you remember?"

Lana: "Maybe..."

(_Chloe stands._)

Chloe: "Here, get some clothes and we'll go.  Mind if we take your car?"

(_She walks to the door._)

Lana (_Standing_): "Yeah, sure.  What happened to your car?"

Chloe (_Hesitating at the door_): "I won't be driving it for awhile."

(_Lana scrunches her eyes slightly, confused.  She slings her backpack over her shoulder and follows Chloe out the door to her car.  As she sits down in the driver's seat, she looks down at her hand.  The picture of __Clark__ is still gripped tightly in it.  After looking at it for several moments, she quickly puts it in her pocket.  They pull out of Chloe's house and drive off.  There is not even a hint of Chloe's car in the driveway, nor of the explosion that ripped it apart..._)


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(_Clark__ quietly walks up the stairs in his house.  He hesitates just before opening his door, and looks over at his parent's room.  Light can be seen coming from under the door.  After thinking a moment more, __Clark__ turns and opens their door instead, poking his head in.  His mother is reading a book, and Jonathan a newspaper.  They look up._)

Clark: "Can I come in?"

Martha: "Of course, honey."

Jonathan: "Everything alright?"

(_Clark__ enters the room.  He sits down on the end of their bed.  For a moment, it looks as if all the weight that was on his shoulders has been lifted._)

Clark (_Smiling_): "Yeah.  It's just, uh...  I can fly."

(_Jonathan and Martha look at each other, exchange a glance, and then look back at __Clark__._)

Jonathan: "We noticed."

Clark: "Dad, you feel like coming out to the barn for awhile?"

(_Jonathan looks over at Martha._)

Jonathan: "Only if your mother will let me."

Martha (_Lightly squeezing Jonathan's hand_): "Go ahead."

(_Jonathan stands from the bed, wearing only a pair of ragged looking work pants.  He grabs a shirt and slips it on as he and Clark exit the room.  Martha watches them go, shaking her head and smiling as they do.  She returns to reading her book.  Several minutes later, Clark and Jonathan exit the house and begin walking towards the barn.  Jonathan stops when he sees the newly formed crater in his yard._)

Jonathan (_Raising his eyebrows_): "Clark?  Is that-?"

Clark: "I kind of... fell."

Jonathan (_Shaking his head_): "We'll have to clean that up in the morning."

(_They enter the barn.  Jonathan closes the door behind them, and then turns to __Clark__._)

Jonathan: "So what were you thinking about earlier, when you were flying?"

Clark: "Well, I was,"

(_Clark hesitates, remembering the dream,_)

Clark: "...running, and I saw something up in the sky, and reached out for it.  It was like I was lifting myself to it, almost."

(_Jonathan thinks for several seconds._)

Jonathan: "I've got an idea; stay down here."

(_Jonathan jogs up the steps to the loft.  He disappears for a couple of moments, and then leans over the railing._)

Jonathan: "Okay, try and focus on me, Clark."

(_Clark focuses his eyes on his father, squinting in concentration.  After several seconds of this, two thin beams shoot out from __Clark__'s eyes, barely missing Jonathan.  Jonathan watches them shoot past him and strike the ceiling.  In an instant, __Clark__ has a blanket and is putting out the small fire that he had started.  When it is out, he stands eye to eye with Jonathan._)

Jonathan: "Let's try this again."

(_Clark__ walks down the steps, shaking his head as he goes.  When he is in position again, he looks up at Jonathan._)

Jonathan: "This time, I'm going to give you a bit more motivation."

Clark: "What?"

(_Jonathan draws back from the edge.  __Clark__ can hear him pull something from his pocket.  Without warning, a small piece of jewelry launches into the air.  __Clark__ sees it and his eyes go wide.  It is headed directly for the wall opposite the loft!_)

Clark: "NO!"

(_Time slows down as __Clark__ sees it flying through the air.  His eyes grow intense as he watches it, and he coils his body up under him.  His muscles ripple as he shoots upward, his hand reaching out for it.  It is only several inches from smashing into the wall now!  At the last instant, __Clark__ snatches it from the air.  Time returns to normal.  Clark looks over at Jonathan, horrified.  Jonathan smiles back._)

Clark: "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

(_Clark__ looks down at the bracelet.  It is the one that adorned Kyla's wrist, given to __Clark__ by her father.  __Clark__ hasn't looked at it in a long time; the memories it has tied to it surface._)

Jonathan: "Hey Clark."

Clark (_Looking back up at him, still mad_): "What!"

Jonathan: "Look down."

(_Clark__ stares at him for a second before looking down.  The tips of his toes point to the ground.  Clark hovers, drifting slightly, fifteen feet off the ground.  He nearly drops the bracelet as he loses his balance, but he quickly recovers.  Clark looks back up at Jonathan, they exchange a glance.  Jonathan holds out his hand.  Carefully balanced on it is a small wallet sized picture of Lana._)

Jonathan: "Now, come back."

(_Uncertainty comes into __Clark__'s eyes, and he looks back up at his father.  His father nods almost imperceptibly.  __Clark__ looks back down at the picture of Lana, and slowly begins gliding forward.  Several feet before he reaches the loft, __Clark__ looks up at his father alarmed.  The barn door below can be heard as it opens.  __Clark__ losses his balance and falls hard to the ground below.  He remains motionless._)

Lana (_Rushing over, Chloe behind her_): "Clark!"

Chloe: "Are you alright?!"

Lana: "What happened?!"

Chloe: "Come on, talk to us, Clark!"

Lana (_Looking frantically at Chloe_): "I think he's unconscious!"

(_Chloe looks up.  Jonathan smiles, waving to her.  Lana looks up, as well.  Both of their eyes reflect utter horror.  Much to their surprise, they hear laughter coming from __Clark__, and look back down at him.  He opens his eyes and smiles broadly.  Chloe slaps him, and Lana stands._)

Clark (_Still laughing_): "Don't worry, I just slipped."

Chloe: "You jerk!  You were awake that entire time?"

Clark: "Well, yeah."

(_Clark__ pats the ground._)

Clark: "Soft landing, I guess."

(_Lana stares at him from behind, trying to work something out in her head.  __Clark__ looks over at her._)

Clark: "Lana?"

(_She shakes her head; the look leaves her eyes._)

Lana (_Smiling_): "You sure you're okay?"

(_Clark stands, offering his hand to help Chloe up._)

Chloe (_Standing up_): "It takes a lot more then that to hurt Clark Kent.  I should have known."

Jonathan (_Stepping off the last step from the loft_): "Come on, I bet Martha will be delighted to see you two here."

Chloe (_Smiling and following Jonathan as he steps out of the barn_): "Why thank you, Mr. Kent!"

(_Lana looks after them, turns to Clark, smiles briefly, then follows them.  __Clark__ watches her for several seconds then looks down at the bracelet carefully clutched in his hand.  He looks up at Lana again.  She steps out of the barn and out of sight.  Looking up at the loft, __Clark__ bites his lip and unsteadily floats into the air.  Wobbling, he finally gets over the railing.  He jumps down uneasily, looking over his shoulder.  __Clark__ carefully sets the bracelet back in its drawer.  Beside it sits Lana's necklace, it's now diamond appearance flickering slightly in the light. __Clark__ closes the drawer and jogs down the stairs.  He exits the barn, pausing only briefly to look at the small depression he created with his fall.  __Clark__ catches up with Lana and they quietly enter the house._)


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(_Martha stands in front of the oven, her back to the door.  She is in her nightgown with a robe pulled over it.  She hears the door open._)

Martha (_Pulling a sheet of cookies out of the oven_): "How's the flying going?"

Chloe: "Hi Mrs. Kent."

(_Martha turns around with the cookies in her hands.  Jonathan walks in behind Chloe._)

Martha: "Oh, hi Chloe!"

(_Martha sets the cookies down on the island in the middle of the kitchen._)

Martha: "What brings you here at an hour like this?"

Chloe: "Well, I was wondering... Mrs. Kent, could I possibly stay here for a little while?"

(_A look of worry hides behind Chloe's eyes.  Martha sees it._)

Martha: "Is everything alright, Chloe?"

(_Chloe opens her mouth to speak, but Clark and Lana enter.  Jonathan crosses over to the freshly baked cookies._)

Martha: "Hi, Lana!"

Jonathan: "Ouch!"

Martha (_Turning back to Jonathan, scolding him_): "Jonathan, I _just_ took those out of the oven!"

Jonathan (_Wrapping his arms around his wife_): "But they look so good."

(_Martha shakes her head, laughing silently to herself._)

Martha (_Turning back to Chloe and Lana_): "You two are welcome to stay for as long as you want."

(_She walks over to the island, shooing Jonathan away from the cookies.  As she does, Chloe, Lana, and Clark sit down in the family room; Chloe and Lana sit on the couch, __Clark__ in the armchair.  Martha takes out a plate and slides the cookies on to it.  She sets them down on the table in the family room._)

Martha: "Well, I'm going to get to bed."

(_She looks at Jonathan._)

Martha: "_We_ have to get up early tomorrow."

Jonathan (_Taking the hint_): "Right, Clark, you can get some blankets out of the closet.  There's plenty of room in the barn."

Clark (_Reaching for a cookie_): "Thanks, dad."

(_Jonathan ruffles __Clark__'s hair before he walks up the stairs following Martha.  Clark stares blankly off into space, idly chewing a portion of the cookie he bit off several moments before.  Lana and Chloe exchange a glance.  Chloe raises her eyebrows._)

Chloe: "So, Clark..."

(_Clark__ continues chewing the cookie, not noticing her speaking._)

Chloe: "Clark?  Hello?"

Clark (_Snapping out of it_): "Oh, sorry!  Just kind of zoned out for a second, there."

Lana: "Tired?"

Clark: "No, just... thinking."

Lana: "About what?"

Clark (_Smiling_): "Just my parents... my... biological parents."

Lana: "It's too bad you never got to know them."

Chloe: "Yeah, I wonder, what brought them to give you up?"

Clark: "Something tells me they wouldn't have if they had had a choice."

Lana: "Well, there loss, right?"

(_Clark__ smiles and bites off another piece of cookie._)

Clark (_Swallowing_): "Come on; let's go out to the barn and let my parents sleep."

(_Chloe and Lana stand as __Clark__ quietly walks up the stairs.  Several seconds later, he emerges from the stairwell holding several blankets.  Neither the intrepid reporter nor the raven-haired beauty catches how quickly __Clark__ got the blankets, though.  It is too late for them to notice such things, and both are developing dark circles of drowsiness under their eyes.  They silently follow __Clark__ out of the house._)


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(_Chloe lays, comfortably snuggled in a warm fleece blanket, amongst a bed of hay.  Her eyes are gently closed, and a smile fiddles across her lips as a pleasant dream plays in her head.  Near by, Lana is in a similar position, lying amongst the hay that __Clark__ so kindly carried up for them.  Her chest slowly rises and falls with the deep rhythmic melody of sleep.  Everything in the barn is silent and still in the brisk night air.  In the open hayloft doors sits __Clark__.  He silently observes the two sleeping girls.  In his hands, he holds the bracelet given to him by Joseph Willowbrook, Kyla's father.  He brushes his fingers gently over its polished surface.  Lana stirs slightly in her sleep.  __Clark__ watches as she pulls her blanket up close around her.  She smiles in her sleep.  Clark looks down at the bracelet, the soft light from the lantern set on his desk casting placid hues against it, reflecting their light onto __Clark__'s body and face.  Smiling softly, he looks out into the night.  The moon is three quarters full.  Clark stares absent mindedly up at the stars, wondering what his life would have been like on Krypton.  He hears his mother's voice softly reverberate in his ears._)

Lara: "Good-bye, my sweet Kal-El..."

(_The stars twinkle and a shooting star streaks across the sky.  Clark watches its progress, now fully lost in the black canvas above him.  He is gently pulled back down to Earth by a hand touching his shoulder.  __Clark__ looks over and sees Lana standing beside him.  She walks over and sits down opposite him in the hayloft doors.  She looks out at the night sky.  __Clark__ watches her, once again lost deep in thought.  She looks back at him after several moments.  They stare into each other's eyes for a time.  Lana looks down and sees the bracelet lightly held in __Clark__'s hands._)

Lana (_Speaking softly_): "Wasn't that Kyla's?"

(_Clark nods, looking down at it once more._)

Clark: "Her people believed it was meant for the one person you were destined to be with..."

(_A tear forms at the corner of __Clark__'s eye.  He blinks and it frees itself, slowly snaking its way down his cheek.  Lana quietly walks over, standing next to him.  She wipes the tear from his cheek and rests her hand on top of his, closing his hand around the bracelet.  He looks up into her soft brown eyes._)

Lana (_Looking directly into his eyes_): "Clark, you're not alone."

Clark (_Smiling weakly_): "I know."

(_Clark__ stands to his full height.  Lana watches him as he does.  Their eyes never leave each other.  Gently, __Clark__ takes her chin in his hand.  Their faces slowly draw closer to one another.  They feel each other's breath softly brush against one another's lips, permeating the cool night air.  Their lips meet, parting only slight.  Lana moves closer to Clark, placing her hand on his shoulder.  __Clark__ wraps his arms around Lana.  Their tongues shyly meet in a quiescent embrace, and then retract.  Their lips slowly part, leaving them staring into each other's eyes._)

Lana (_Whispering_): "You're never alone."

(_Clark hugs her close to himself, feeling the warmth of her body spread to his and his to hers.  Together, they stare off into the night sky.  A shooting star again streaks across the sky, leaving a trail of dust behind it that slowly disperses into the recesses of deep space.  Behind them, Chloe silently awakens.  She sees Clark and Lana.  Tears form in the corners of her eyes and her mouth drops slightly ajar.  Chloe sees the bracelet loosely clasped in __Clark__'s hands.  She silently blinks away the tears... and smiles... as she sees __Clark__ fondly stroke Lana's hair.  Closing her eyes, Chloe falls back asleep, letting the dream she had before slide away to let a new dream creep into the forefront of her subconscious..._)


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(_It is the next morning.  Clark and Lana lay with a blanket covering them, __Clark__'s arm gently resting across Lana.  Chloe faces towards them, smiling in her sleep.  Resting against the railing stands Lex, silently surveying them.  __Clark__'s eyes flutter open and he sees Lex standing there.  Slowly and carefully, __Clark__ separates himself from Lana.  He covers her with the blanket and walks over to Lex.  They exchange a nod, and with a fleeting glance at the two young women, they exit the barn without a sound.  They walk towards the fields._)

Clark: "Is everything alright Lex?"

Lex: "Clark, I'm going to be completely honest with you..."

(_They settle on a fence.  Clark sits atop a post, Lex leans on the fence beside him.  Both looks out into the field, basked in the early morning sun's glow._)

Lex: "I don't know what's happening to me."

(_Clark turns, looking at him for several seconds._)

Clark: "I know the feeling."

(_Lex stares off into the sunrise._)

Lex: "Clark... my memory has been slowly returning to me."

Clark (_Nervously_): "Like what?"

Lex: "Like my father, how he drugged me into insanity; like Lana, how I nearly killed her; like you, how you..."

(_Lex looks back to __Clark__.  Their eyes meet._)

Lex: "Only one person has ever risked their life for me, Clark.  In my entire life, only one person."

Clark: "A whole lot of good it did, too.  I was too late, I hesitated too long."

Lex: "On the contrary, I believe you were right on time."

(_Lex smiles.  Turning, they see the sun little by little lifting above the trees._)

Lex: "I know you did all you could, which, from my limited memory, is much more than an average human could have done."

(_Clark__ tenses up uneasily at these last words.  Lex sees it, and places his hand on __Clark__'s shoulder.  Their gaze meets again._)

Lex: "'It is not our abilities that show what we truly are.  It is our choices.'"

(_Clark__ hops down from the fence post and takes several steps out into the field.  After looking into the rising sun, he turns to Lex._)

Clark: "You're not going to... you know..."

Lex: "What, Clark?  Freak out?  Ship you off to a lab?  No.  I have... other... things to be concerned with right now..."

(_Lex's voice trails off.  He leans back against the fence uneasily.  __Clark__ walks over and leans beside him._)

Clark: "Lex?  What is it?"

(_Lex puts his hands in his pockets and looks at the ground._)

Lex (_His voice quavering slightly_): "I found an order on my desk this morning that a car bomb be attached to Chloe Sullivan's car."

Clark: "What!  Who's trying to kill-?"

Lex: "Clark, my signature was on it."

(_Clark's stops, staring at Lex._)

Lex: "I don't know what's happening to me.  Last night, I apparently unloaded an entire clip into the wall of my study.  There's a doll wrapped up in a blanket in the corner of my room.  I have reoccurring visions of my past.  As to why any of this is happening, I don't know."

Clark: "Lex, you're not insane."

Lex: "Maybe, maybe not.  All I know is right now, I am a liability to all those around me.  I'm going to disappear for a while.  I need to sort things out, find out what's wrong with me."

Clark: "You sure?"

Lex: "Entirely.  I wanted you to know so you wouldn't grow concerned, but I would appreciate it if you could keep this quiet.  And feel free to use the mansion while I'm away."

Clark: "How long are you going to be gone?"

Lex: "As long as it takes.  One thing I learned on that island is the value of patience, and solitude."

(_Lex stretches his hand out to __Clark__.  Clark takes it and, for a moment, they shake hands._)

Lex: "Try to refrain from any wild parties.  I want my house in one piece when I return to it."

(_Clark__ smiles as Lex pats him on the shoulder._)

Lex: "I better be on my way, my jet is waiting for me."

Clark: "See you, Lex..."

(_Lex walks past him, hopping the fence and making his way towards his car.  He stops, and turns around._)

Lex (_Pulling some keys from his pocket_): "Clark, give these to Chloe.  I have a feeling she is in need of a car."

(_Lex throws the keys to Clark, who catches them and waves to Lex._)

Lex (_As he climbs into his car_): "See you around, Clark."

(_Lex's engine roars and he tears out of the small farm's driveway, stirring the lazy morning air with a fine layer of dust.  It slowly settles as __Clark__ watches him speed off into the distance._)


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(_Several days have passed.  It is early morning.  Jonathan turns off the tractor.  Jumping down he calls for __Clark__._)

Jonathan: "Clark?  Clark!"

Clark (_From inside the house_): "Coming, dad!"

(_Jonathan walks around the tractor, patting the large back wheel as he does.  Wiping sweat from his brow, he bends down to unhitch the harrow.  He wrestles with it for several seconds before giving up and sitting down on top of it.  Clark rushes out the front door, his backpack slung over one shoulder and a piece of toast in the other.  He becomes a blur and is then beside his father._)

Jonathan: (_Standing up_): "Think you could help me lift this?"

Clark: "Sure, Dad."

(_Clark__ easily lifts the harrow up.  Jonathan climbs onto the tractor and drives it several feet away.  __Clark__ sets the harrow back down with a slight thud as Jonathan jumps down from the tractor.  Again, Jonathan wipes sweat from his brow.  __Clark__ notices._)

Clark: "You alright?"

Jonathan (_Rubbing his arm_): "Yeah, I'll be fine.  Don't worry, just a bit sore."

Clark: "You sure?"

Jonathan: "Go on, get to school."

(_Clark__ turns and begins walking to the front gate.  Jonathan slumps to the ground beside the tractor.  A new wave of sweat breaks out on his forehead.  As __Clark__ walks away, he focuses his hearing.  A struggling 'thump-thump... thump-thump.... thump-thump........  Thump-thump...........  thump-thump...............' can be clearly heard.  Dropping his backpack and the toast, __Clark__ turns and runs to Jonathan._)

Jonathan (_Breathing hard_): "Clark..."

Clark: "Don't move Dad!  I'll, I'll get you to a hospital!  Just, just hold-!"

Jonathan (_Stopping him_): "Clark!"

(_Clark__ stops and stares into his father's eyes._)

Jonathan: "Clark, please... don't leave me, not now."

Clark (_Taking his hand and getting beside him, his voice choking with emotion_): "I'm right here, Dad."

(_Everything gets quiet.  Jonathan's lips move and __Clark__ squeezes his hand tighter.  Tears of pain now come from Jonathan's eyes.  __Clark__ blinks back a tear.  It is followed by another, and then another... In the background, "What Is This Love" by Sarah McLachlan and Blue Rodeo begins to play.  It plays for several minutes, until it gets to the line below..._)

Voice (_Singing_): "... What is this world, where we always pretend... that it's worth it... worth it in the end..."

(_Jonathan's breathing becomes more and more shallow.  Clark hugs him tightly, silently speaking his name over and over again.  Jonathan's hand falls limp.  __Clark__ rocks back and forth as the camera slowly leaves them, raising into the sky.  A cloud passes over the sun, casting a shadow on the ground below it.  We can hear __Clark__'s voice fade in._)

Clark (_Voice extremely heavy_): "I... I don't know what to say."

(_The scene fades to that of a closed casket.  All of Smallville has turned out for the funeral.  __Clark__ stands at the head of it; beside him is a priest._)

Clark: "He was always trying to protect me... but I couldn't... but I couldn't..."

(_Clark__ inhales sharply._)

Clark (_His voice breaking_): "I couldn't protect him."

(_A tear rolls down __Clark__'s cheek._)

Clark: "Good bye, Dad..."

(_Clark__ slowly kneels down and sets a white daisy on top of the casket.  He stands, and takes a step back.  Martha silently walks up to him.  For a moment, they look into each other's eyes.  Martha's are swimming with tears.  __Clark__'s mirror hers as he hugs her tightly to himself.  She openly sobs into his warm embrace.  Looking up, __Clark__ sees Lana Pete and Chloe standing at a distance.  Pete steps forward, placing a hand on __Clark__'s shoulder.  No one speaks.  Slowly, the scene fades to black._)

Voice (_Singing_): "What's going on... how'd it get so wrong... ...what's going on... how'd it get so wrong..."

(_After several moments, the song fades out.  The screen is black for a time, and slowly, the credits begin._)


End file.
